


It didn't start off this way

by Amy_elisee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: After care, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Recall, Pussy Spanking, S&M, Spanking, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, consenting pain play, pain play, the title sounds angsty but its not this is all sin, this is the first fic i have written since i was 16 please be gentle with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_elisee/pseuds/Amy_elisee
Summary: Genji couldn’t deny himself to how good it felt, his pulse raced and mind fogged with a lustful haze each and every time this happened. It wasn’t just him who needed this anymore, he was fully aware of how much Jesse craved this too; to feel the slender form rest over his lap, to hear those choked squeals and yelps of pained pleasure.Basically a lot of spanking since there is a lack of it in this ship.





	

Genji couldn’t deny himself to how good it felt, his pulse raced and mind fogged with a lustful haze each and every time this happened. It wasn’t just him who needed this anymore, he was fully aware of how much Jesse craved this too; to feel the slender form rest over his lap, to hear those choked squeals and yelps of pained pleasure. It was embarrassing at first, they had started off like any other couple in the blooms of a fresh relationship, the soft touches and hand holding.  The cyborg could still remember the moment things changed for them, their usual intimacy changing into something more exciting, more sinful.  
  
He remembered the day better than he really should of, his mood sour unlike his usually positive and relaxed self, Genji was tired and with lack of a better term, he was grouchy. He remembered the moment McCree entered their room, fresh from training and clearly looking for some form of affection with the way he crawled onto the large double bed and hovered over his lover. Genji knew it was a guaranteed way to relieve himself of his ill mood, things were so innocent and pleasurable at first. Their moans echoing each other’s as Genji’s hips practically bounce down onto Jesse’s lap, the lewd slap ringing in the cyborg’s ears. The moment seemed to come out of nowhere, the moment his lover’s hand made sudden contact with the scarred skin of Genji’s plump ass. Genji couldn’t believe how good it all felt as McCree looked up at him questioningly as if gauging the smaller man’s reaction, a confident smirk crossing the cowboy’s lips as Genji’s back arched and mouth opened as a shuddered moan left him.  
  
“Ya like that, darlin'?”  
  
Of course, now it was practically the norm for them and today was no different, not that Genji would have it any other way. He couldn’t help the tingle that ran down his spine earlier that morning as he locked eyes with McCree, the man reluctantly speaking with a group of young recruits only for him to walk away and directly over to the cyborg. Genji knew what words would be spoken to him in that sickeningly sweet southern tone before McCree was even close to him, he already felt the bubble of excitement expanding in his stomach. Jesse had casually strolled his way over to him in the middle of the training grounds, smirk clear on his face before leaning in close enough for his breath to fog against the side of Genji’s visor. “Wait for me tonight?” So, he did.  
  
When McCree entered the room, Genji was sat perfectly still on the edge of their bed, every piece of his flawless white armour removed excepted for the parts built into his arms. Genji’s chest and body was fully exposed in all his naked glory, a warm smile on his lips and strikingly green hair flattened down due wearing his visor throughout the day. Of course, the cowboy was happy to see his lover so exposed and waiting patiently for him, chuckling softly before closing the door behind him and locking it for good measure- the last thing they needed would be for Hanzo or anyone really to walk in on their fun. McCree didn’t wait any longer before crossing the room in 4 large strides, kicking off his boots and slowly starting to slide off any pieces of armour, eyes never leaving Genji’s own. Once he was done, Jesse pointed upwards and immediately the cyborg stood and allowed the larger man to sit, only to lay himself down over McCree’s denim covered thighs and look down directly at the floor. Genji’s heart was pounding, excitement rolling over him in waves as the warmth of McCree’s body heated him, his thighs twitching under the man’s touch as metal finger’s grazed across the synthetic skin.  
  
 “You know what you did wrong baby?” McCree purred, thick accent only adding more warmth to the words. Genji knew full well he had done nothing wrong, it was only part of their little game, to make the punishments feel so much more real, to make McCree’s anger more believable. “Yes.” Genji jumped at the first swot of the metal hand against his ass, brows knitting together as the heat already blossomed over the skin. “Yes, what?” A second slap made the cyborg jolt slightly, hips wiggling as the burn spread unevenly over his skin. “Yes, sir.”  
  
“Good boy.” Genji’s body felt so tense, excitement pouring from him in waves as he was completely at the over man’s mercy, the praise spreading heat to his face as his heart practically skipped a beat- that was until McCree decided he fancied a slight change to their usual game. Suddenly a strong hand pinned Genji’s neck down against the cowboy’s lap, the finger’s that rested against the back of his neck and kept the cyborg in place were human and callused, rough and yet still warm and soothing to the younger man. “twenty spanks Genji, and I wanna hear you count each one of ‘em.” It wasn’t a request and all Genji could do was nod submissively with permission. The first strike was once again only slightly painful, the metal fingers rubbing over the heated skin as soon as the blow was delivered, giving Genji a second to process the hit before moaning out a “one”. However, it was clear to the ninja that McCree was in no merciful mood as the second the words left his mouth, the hand returned, sharp pain spiking up his spine causing him to gasp out a “two”. By the time, they reached ten, Genji was a mess. His mind blank with the spiked pained pleasure that coursed through his slender shaking body and yet he was still on track with his count, his voice may tremble but as McCree bought down the hand again, a whimpered sob echoed from the cyborg’s chest only to be followed by a soft “eleven.” In honesty, the cowboy was proud of his lover, it wasn’t the first time he had used his metal hand to do this but they had never made it up to eleven before when he had, his steel fingers caressed the now angry red and heated skin, a small hum leaving him as his drew small circles onto the scarred skin. “So good” He purred, smile wide on his face as he brought his hand down again, a shiver of excitement trickling down his spine at the crisp noise made upon contact, the smile only growing as a “twelve” was sobbed out meekly.  
  
“Such a good boy, Genji. Only three more since you are doing so good.” Jesse promised, a chuckle leaving him as he felt Genji’s body relax slightly at his words. The last three hits were nothing short of torturous for the cyborg, his back arching with each as he simultaneously flinched away from the pain but juddered back against the hand for more. His voice was nothing if not pathetic, a soft broke whimper with each number. He knew his face was wet with tears, a wicked combination of his emotions forcing the fat tears to roll down his cheeks. However, Genji couldn’t help the sigh of utter relief as he whispered out the last count, his hands clutching harshly against McCree’s legs, fingers deep in the denim and dangerously close to ripping. He knew that the game wasn’t over, that more was to come and the thought only made the space between his legs wetter, his pussy throbbing as he thought over what could be next only to have those thoughts so rudely interrupted as his lover shifted him back onto their bed, his back against the sheets and legs pushed wide open.  
  
It was embarrassment that Genji felt at first, regardless of how many times Jesse had been between his legs, how many times they had made love or fucked until Genji was raw and painful the next day he always felt the same swell of embarrassment in the pit of his stomach as his legs were parted open, his sex hot and wet to the point that he was dripping with need and lust. The cyborg moved his hands up to his face, eyebrows knitted together and cheeks still glossy with tear tracks before he hid away behind his hands, only for McCree to move those slender hands away gentle before moving his own metal hand to Genji’s pussy. “Now suga’ you know the rules.” He started, grin almost wicked on his lips as he started to softly play with Genji’s wet folds, causing the young cyborg to whine and buck up into the touch, excitement coursing through him at the thought of his lover’s next move.  
  
 “You know you shouldn’t hide from me baby, you **_know_** this!” McCree’s usually soft southern tone twisted into a sharp hiss, their game progressing further now that the illusion of anger was present. Genji could hardly wait, his body throbbing in anticipation until he finally arched up and forced out a shuddered cry the moment that metal hand lifted and was brought down sharply against Genji’s pussy. The wet slap was lewd to say the least, almost comically so as McCree littered the cyborg’s sex with a multitude of harsh, quick slaps. Metal hard fingers rubbed roughly at his now swollen clit in between the kitten spanks, the sensitive skin now a vibrant red compared to the usual pale skin.  
  
The noises that came from the smaller man made Jesse thankful for sound proofing, the cyborg hissed and bucked, arching away from the hits and crying out sobs and apologies that they both knew he didn’t mean. Genji would try to pull his hands out of McCree’s grasp, white metal fingers scratching at the tanned skin of Jesse’s hand as he attempted to wrench his hands out of their hold and to cover his now throbbing pussy. “J-ESSE!” Genji sobbed, fat tears dripping down more commonly now. “T-too much! JESSE!” It was hard for Jesse at first to recognise the pleas as part of their game, it was once a familiar thing between them that the cowboy would immediately stop once Genji cried out like this only to leave Genji confused and frustrated at the sudden stop and ruined mood. Of course, now they knew the importance of a safe word and that it was a mutually agreed condition that Jesse would not stop until he was satisfied or the safe word was spoken, the cowboy could only be happy that it was yet to happen.  
  
“Too much? You think you have control here, slut?” McCree hissed, voice thick with a fake venom that anyone other than his lover would deem as real. The spanks only continued, the cowboy’s metal hand wet with his lover’s juices as he brought it down against the now throbbing flesh of Genji’s cunt. He felt the harsh tremble rock through Genji’s body at his words, the hot glow to the cyborg’s cheeks only seemed to grow darker, eyes screwed shut in clear pained pleasure.  
  
It was a blur to Genji the next few moments, a string of particularly harsh and quick slaps ensued before finally McCree pulled his hand away and gave the finally blow, his hand drawn back and the cowboy’s body twisting into the swing which once delivered caused a loud sharp slap and caused the younger screaming, eyes wide and eyebrows knitted tightly, mouth gaping and body arched up perfectly as his pussy pulsed and throbbed through an orgasm.  
  
Genji crumbled in once his climax was reached, his body numb from the intense mixture of pain, pleasure and euphoria. Sobs wracked his small slender body and it was only a matter of seconds before McCree regained himself from being lost in the moment just as much as Genji was and releasing his hold on the small man. As much as Genji and Jesse loved the game, this was always their favourite part, they always both felt so inseparable in these moments as the cowboy scooped his lover up with ease, cooing soft “shhh, darlin’”s and cradling the cyborg into his lap. Genji couldn’t help but lean up into those soft sweet kisses that Jesse peppered to his forehead, mouth, cheeks and hairline. The cowboy’s hands softly caressing over the abused areas that would without any doubt bruise and yet, Genji couldn’t help but feel completely safe and secure with this man, his heart beat decreasing slowly as the adrenaline slowly made its way out of both of their systems.  
  
“You okay, suga’?” Jesse whispered, lips pressed softly against Genji’s skin and a small smile forming on his lips as Genji promptly nodded and sighed happily, the cyborg slowly shifting himself to sit soundly in his lover’s lap and place warm kisses against McCree’s mouth.  
  
“You’re still hard.” Genji commented, his own still wet sex softly brushing against the tent in his lover’s thick denim jeans. He didn’t wait for McCree’s usual reply of “don’t worry none.” Before plucking the famous ‘BAMF’ belt free and unzipping the Jeans agonisingly slowly, Genji was always inpatient after one of their sessions, mind still foggy with the after math of an intense orgasm and body craving that extra kick.  
  
Jesse could feel his own cheeks heat with a flush of red as his cock was pulled free, eyes remained locked on Genji’s own who seemed more than happy with himself as he stroked his slender hand up and down the thick length. “still so pretty.” Genji commented lovingly, lips pressed against Jesse’s own as a smile formed at those small gasps of pleasure that were pulled from McCree with each move of Genji’s well trained hand. The thick cock twitching with need, pre-cum leaking from the fat head as the Shimada continued to play. It was after a few minutes however, that McCree’s tolerance had started to fade, his mouth open as he was just ready to form a comment only to cry out alongside Genji as the cyborg promptly sat up, maneuvered himself so that his still sopping opening was directly over the cock’s head before slowly lowering his narrow hips.  
  
It was McCree who was the first to recover, arms circling Genji’s waist and pressing soft kisses against his lover’s face, noting the slightly salty taste of sweat before slowly starting to rock his hips and causing Genji to squeak out a moan. The cyborg was a mess of pleasure, always feeling so completely filled when with McCree and only able to wrap his arms around the cowboy’s shoulders. Their foreheads bumped together in complete intimacy, hearts swelling at the lovingly slow pace which was still enough to cause both to gasp and shiver in pleasure. McCree was never too rough after a session, always considerate of Genji’s wellbeing and always making sure that he found the spot that had Genji seeing stars.  
  
A moment passed, rolling hips against grinding ones, gasped moans and shivered groans until finally, Genji arched and bounced down against his lover’s lap, eyes screwed closed tightly and lower lip tucked nicely between his pearly white teeth. “there, angel?” McCree smirked as he brought his hips up harshly, a breathy chuckle leaving him as Genji could only nod and force out a choked moan, eyes opening again as McCree’s once slow and loving pace turned hot and heavy.  
  
The bed creaked and slammed against the wall with each roll of the cowboy’s hips that were only mimicked by Genji’s own. Bodies permanently joined together and they pulled and gripped at each other harshly, sharing breath taking kisses. Tongues colliding and fighting for dominance regardless of their situation, sweat matting the shirt McCree wore against his back only for him to release a whine of thanks as it was promptly ripped open and shoved off his shoulder’s, neither of them taking note of the buttons bouncing across the floor and too heavily focused on chasing down their impending climax.  
  
It was Genji who felt it first, like a hot coil in the depths of his stomach, twisting and growing as each thrust brought him closer and closer. It didn’t take much more than McCree’s calloused fingers to move from the slender waist up his lover’s chest, to eventually start plucking and twisting at the overly sensitive brown nipples. The feeling had Genji pulling his mouth free from their kiss, gulping in greedy mouthfuls off air as he crumbled under the waist of the pleasure. The heat exploding through his body, gushing warmth from head to toe causing him to arched up into McCree’s chest and cry out with relief. The wetness coating their legs was nothing more than a second though to the cyborg, he knew it was something he couldn’t control and something that only McCree had ever made him do however he could never quiet describe how erotic it was to see Jesse fall apart at making him squirt.  
  
The cowboy seemed almost crazed after Genji’s climax, hips slamming up and groans being forced out of him with every move. A similar heat filling his own body and finally exploding as Genji clenched down once again. Cum leaking free and being pumped inside the Cyborg’s sex with three extra thrusts of Jesse’s hips, his balls feeling tight for a moment as he tensed in pleasure only for the relief to wash over him as he once again relaxed.  
  
“Jesus Genji.” Jesse barked out a laugh after a few moments of afterglow, still balls deep inside of his lover who was more than content to rest against his broad hairy chest. They stayed like that for a while longer, until their bodies grew cold from the fluids drying and forcing them to part clean up, only to once again return to each other a few moments later.  
  
Jesse was the first to lay back against their shared bed, practically sinking into the mass of pillows and arms stretched wide comically for affection but also baring his now completely naked form. Genji didn’t even hesitate before crawling over his lover, humming happily as arms embraced him and tucking himself into the warm skin of McCree’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm before slowly drifting into a light sleep.  
  
No. It didn’t always start off this way, they knew that it would raise many eyebrows if any of their team were to find out and yet neither seemed to care. Neither had felt this level of comfort with another and had no plans on changing it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic in 5 years, my English was never amazing but I would like to think that it has gotten better. I am so sorry for how bad this probably turned out!


End file.
